The Echizen's Little Princess
by White-Angel94
Summary: If you are thinking that this is FemRyoma then, you are wrong. A twist of family secret and the side of Echizen Ryoga that was unknown by all will surely make your day better! Echizen Haruka was born with a weak body, with two overly protective brothers by her side it was not that bad. Learning about love is challenging if the one that you love is hard to understand.
1. Chapter 1 : To Japan!

Hello everyone!~

I am still a newbie but please do enjoy my story!~3

P/S: Please forgive me for my grammar =3

**Chapter 1 : To Japan!**

Who would have thought that Echizen Ryoma had a twin sister? Well, it is true. Echizen Haruka was born a few minutes after Ryoma and had less luck. Being born with such a weak body, she was always coped inside her rooms for years. Ryoma had always been so overprotective of her and not to mention Ryoga who would always call and sent emails to her secretly without anyone knowing it. As far as everyone knows, Ryoga had left their home when he was eight but still never forgot to keep in touch with her one and only little sister.

It was decided that their family would return to Japan soon but still, her condition suddenly took a worse turn when she was preparing for the departure. And so, Haruka herself, was left in Amerika and was being taken care by a nurse payed by their parents. Alone. Well, it was not so alone. Sometimes, Ryoga would came and stay for a few days without telling their parents about it. Ryoma would sent messages and email and calls her everyday before he went to sleep, talking about what happen in Japan and about his school life and most of the time about his Tennis club and his seniors.

"Nee~ Ryoga-nii..." She said as she was seeing through her window.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Concerned about her little sister he went closer to her and sat beside her.

"I want to go to Japan...Can't I?" Haruka was hoping that Ryoga would take her to Japan with him.

"Ha...Haru...Well..." Seeing Haruka's sparkling eyes full with hope and excitement, just how would this big brother could disappoint her cute little sister and break her fragile heart? " Well...only if the doctor says that you could handle the long flight." He said with a stern voice.

"Uwaahhh!~ Thank you nii-chan! Daaaaaaisukiii!" She said as she went to hug Ryoga with a big smile on her face.

_ "As long as I could see you smile this way...I don't mind being the bad guy forever." _Ryoga thought.

...

**A months later...**

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Ryoga asked as he could notice Haruka's white porcelain skins becomes more and more pale that it was already is.

"I…I'm fine..Ryoga-nii…." She replied as she was trying to calm herself.

"No! You are not fine. That's it, I'm cancelling the tickets."

"NO! I wanna go! I'm fine already! Nii-chan…." As she started to sob, Ryoga kneeled in front of her with a concern face and put his hand onto her head, patting her gently.

"Alright, alright…we'll take the flight…First, rake your medicine punctually…I don't wanna hear any grumble about it. Is that clear?"

"O…okay…" Even though her face shows the opposite of it, Ryoga know just how to handle it. A smile curved on his face.

To be continue ...

...

Short right? Well Sorry for that but i'll sure to post the new chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2 : The arrivals!

**Chapter 2 is here! Yay~ thank you for reading my story!**

**Many thanks to those who left reviews for me and hundreds of thanks for following my story.**

**P/S: Pardon my grammar and sentences alright...Arigatou~**

**Chapter 2 : The Arrival**

"Waaaaahhh~ It's hot.." Haruka said as he went outside of the airport.

"Haru….be careful alright.." Ryoga said while pulling their luggage with a concerned face.

"Haaaii~ I will.." Her laughter fills the busy and crowded airport.

"Now….where should we go first? Wanna visit home first or take a little tour?" Ryoga asked Haru with a big smile.

"Hmmmm~ Should we go 'there' first?" Haru said with a big grin on her face.

….

Blood were dripping from Ryoma's face. She let out a voice that seems like it was not hers. Her face turns pale as she kept on watching the scene where all of the Seigaku's regular started to surround the boy which still stood on the court, clenching his teeth.

"..Nii…Ryo..ga..nii….is..is Ryo..Ryo..ma…" Tears started to drips from her eyes.

"It's gonna be alright…Haru..don't worry…we are here to surprise him…no?" Even if he says that to Haruka, even he himself is worried about that young boy.

The game seems to be continued while Ryoma is having an eye-patch on his injured eyes. Haruka sat near Ryoga with such a worried face as she is holding his eldest brother's hand tightly. Ryoga noticed Haruka trembles as she saw Ryoma's playing harder and harder for the remaining 10 minutes game.

"Haru-chan…don't worry so much alright. It is that chibisuke's game afterall…he won't lose to that brat." Ryoga tries to ensures her and patted on her head gently.

"Th..that's right…Ryoma will never lose to anyone…except otou-san…deshou?"

"And me, that is." She let a small giggles escape upon hearing Ryoga's statement.

The game ended with Ryoma's winning it. A small sigh of relief escape his mouth. Everyone look so happy at that moment. Haruka only watches that scene from the audience place and she herself is happy.

"Ryoga-Nii…let's go…"

"Alright, alright…don't push yourself too much or you'll fall, Haru." He said as he is holding her hands gently letting her to pull him.

"Will he be surprise?" Haruka asked with a big smile on her face.

"Haru-chan…you had been asking me the same question over and over again you know?"

"I can't help it!" She said with a big smile curved on her face. Joy and happiness could be seen thoroughly just from seeing her bright and happy face.

_''It had been a while''_, thought Ryoga.

While everyone on Seigaku was congratulate Ryoma's winnings, suddenly a girl came rushing and hug Ryoma out of the blue. While everyone was puzzled by the scene, Ryoga let out a sigh.

"Geez…Haru…I told you to be careful didn't I ?" He said while ruffling his own hair.

"Ha…Haru?" Said Ryoma which had become surprised to see Haruka in his embrance.

"Tadaima!" She said while smiling brightly.

Ryoga could see the shocked face the other Seigaku's members were making and how shocked Ryoma is to see Haruka in front of her.

"Nee…Chibisuke..this…who is this girl? It can't be your lo-lo-lover right?" Asked Kikumaru while hogging Oishi.

"Hora! Eiji..don't say that!" Shouted Oishi.

"Echi-echizen's..lo-lo-lover?" Stuttered Horio.

"Huh….Haru…are you alright? Did you feel bad anywhere? Did you get hurt?" Question left Ryoma's mouth as he kept on hugging Haruka.

"Hmm….Nope..I'm fine…Ryoga-nii had been taking care of me…" She said while pointing out to Ryoga who stand right behind them.

"Cheh…" Ryoma let out a small sound.

"Oi, oi..chibisuke..did you just curse at me?" asked Ryoga. "Well...you are still a brat after all..getting injured like that.."

"It is none of your business right."

"Ryoma…did it hurt?" Both of them stopped their bickering as Haruka asked that question with a concerned face.

"Ah…I'm fine..Don't worry. Everyone is making such a big fuss about it."

Suddenly Ryoga launch a smack on his head with an angry face. Ryoma wanted to start cursing when Ryoga finally said.

"A fuss you say? Haru-chan was worried you know…"

"Well…sorry Haru…" Ryoma apologized.

Ryoma patted Haruka's head gently when suddenly his team member started to look at him weirdly.

"Di-did Echizen just..a-apologized?" Asked Momo

"I am 100% sure that it was what he just did." Said Inui while gently touched his spectacles.

"Waaaaah…I did not know that even that chibi could apologized." Replied Kikumaru.

"Fshhu…" was all Kaido said.

"Oh-ho..interesting.." Said Fuji while smirking.

"Fu-Fuji…" Takamura let out a worried voice.

"Ahem..Echizen." Said Tezuka with a poker face.

"Oh..ah….This is my twin little sister, Haruka and that is Ryoga." Was all he said.

"Uhm…Haruka desu~ Yoroshiku…"

"Is that how you introduce your older brother, Chibisuke?" Tease Ryoga.

"Tsk."

"Maa..that is why you are still a brat." Ryoga continued.

"Ryoga-nii…"Haruka let out her voice.

Everyone was surprised to hear the word twin little sister. They keep on watching Haruka with such an intense gaze that it made Haruka feels uncomfortable. She even hug Ryoma more tightly.

"Umm…senpai-tachi..you are scaring her.." Was all he said.

"Ah..sorry, sorry Echizen.." At last Oishi talked.

"Uwahh…kawaiiii~" Whispered Momo.

"Deshou ne.." Replied Kikumaru.

Suddenly a malicious aura caught both of them. It was Ryoga who was glaring at them furiously.

_" Hands off of my cute little sister ,You Dork!"_ Ryoga glares at them while smiling. It seems as if they were speaking by using a telephathy that made both Momo and Kikumaru shuddered.

**to be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3 : School Life!

**HUHUHHUHUUU~ Thank you for following me and adding me as your favourite author and this story as your favourite as well...**

**Maa...I'm gonna get busy for a while but I'll do my very utmost best to keep on updating new chapters..**

**Arigatou gozaimashite~**

**Haruka: Please keep on taking care of me~**

**White-Angel94: Will do...**

**Chapter 3 : School life.**

"Ha-Haru-chan..are you sure you want to go to school?" Nanjiroh asked his youngest child with a worried face.

"Anata…" Rinko butted in. "She can go if she feel well enough. We can talk with the school about it. I'm sure they would understand her condition."

"Can I, Okaa-san?"

"Nee Oyaji…is it really alright?" Suddenly Ryoga asked. " I can't watch over her this way…"

"Well…that's true…" Rinko said while touching her chin with a serious expression. "Well…it can't be help then…Ryoma…"

"Well…if she were to be in my class." At last Ryoma speak up on the topic.

"Can I? Can I?" Begged Haruka.

"Haaaaaa…..well…I could fetch her up after school, so no wandering after school since chibisuke got club activity. Okay, Haruka? ." Said Ryoga.

"Ehhhh….I wanna watch Ryoma play….Ryoga-nii…."

"Well…if you can stand being under the hot sun…then… I think it should be okay.." Said Rinko while smiling.

"No! What if Haru-chan fainted and got a heat stroke? Rinko…." Said Nanjiroh whom are rejecting that idea harshly.

"I'm sure that Ryoga will watch over her, right?"

"Kaa-chan….umm…well…" Suddenly an intense gaze came from Haruka. The eyes were sparkling with hope. "We-well…umbrella! She could shade herself with it and I will stood by her all the time..i guess there's nothing to get worried about…" Stated Ryoga.

"I could ask Ryuzaki –sensei to let her be inside the court and let her sit on the bench." Said Ryoma.

"Ahh…that kuso-baba right…." Said Nanjiroh.

"Well then…is that an okay?" Asked Rinko.

"We-well…."

"Otou-san…onegai…." Begged Haruka.

"Ughh.." Nanjiroh let out a voice_. "Just how could I say no to Haru-chan_?" He though.

"Anata…." _"Even Rinko.."_ He though again.

"O-okay…then…."

"Uwahhhhh~ Yatta!" Haruka cheered loudly. A smile curved on Ryoma and Ryoga's face as they both saw how happy Haruka is.

**Monday, 6.30 a.m.**

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Ryoma! Wake up!"Shouted Haruka while shaking Ryoma who was still sleeping.

"Ahhh…..fi…five more mi..nu..tes…" He mumbled half-awake.

"Ryoma!...Mou…." Ryoma certainly is not a morning person. Suddenly, Haruka spotted Karupin who was licking his fur on Ryoma's table. "Hmmm…" She grinned watching that little Himalayan spot cat. "Gomen-ne Karu-chan…".Haruka took Karupin in his hand and let her down onto Ryoma's stomach.

_ "Mreoww!"_

"Ufgh!" Ryoma wake up suddenly as he is in pain. "Itee..te..te..Ha..Haru?" He finally wake up and noticed Haru inside his room with a big grin on her face.

"Ohayo~" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Phu…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ryoga bursted with laugh as he was watching the whole thing quietly. "Yo, Chibisuke…awake yet? Ha ha ha ha…"

"Ryoga-nii…"

"Wakatta, wakatta….come down when you're ready…Ha ha ha ha ha.."He said and started to head to the dining table.

"Now…you heard him, right? Get ready alright!"

"Haru..it is still early…"Grumbled Ryoma.

"You got morning practice right? Besides, if I went early I could enter the class early too.." Haruka said cheerfully.

"Maa….Hai, hai..wakatta…" he said as he ruffled his hair and started to yawn.

**Few minutes later…**

As Ryoma stepped down the stairs the sound of giggles and people talking could be heard. What a cheerful morning it is.

"Ara…you are early today, Ryoma-san." Said Nanako, their cousin.

"Atarimae-darou~ I wake him up after all." Said Haruka proudly.

"Pff…ke ke ke ke ke.." Ryoga let out a small giggle.

"Tsk!"

"Oya, oya…what's make you so grumpy today, Seishounen?" Asked Nanjiroh who is reading the newspaper.

"Betsuni.." is all his reply.

After the loud and cheerful breakfast, it's time for school. Haruka is so excited that she can't wait to be there. With a worried face, Ryoga sighed.

"Haru-chan…your medicine?" He asked.

"I got it here in my bag." Haruka replied.

"Handkerchief?" he asked again.

"Got it!"

"Umbrella?"

"Yup, I have it here."

"Well…did you have everything with you?" He asked again.

"Geez…I got everything that I need with me Ryoga-nii… you worried too much."

"Want me to drive both of you to school?" Asked Nanjiroh who was still worried about Haruka's condition.

"No…I want to walk there with Ryoma." Haruka rejected his offer.

"Anata…just let her do what she want to." Said Rinko while smiling towards Haruka and Ryoma.

Suddenly a loud break sound was heard. It was Momoshiro who was there to pick Ryoma up.

"Echizen!" He shouted from outside.

"Hora, your senpai is here Ryoma." Rinko added.

"Ja..itekimasu." Said Ryoma "Ikou, Haru."

"Hai~ Itekimasu~" Haruka shouted cheerfully.

"Ahhh…there she goes.." Ryoga and Nanjiroh sighed.

"Ara…." Said Rinko while giggled at both of them.

….

"Na..Oyaji..about Haru-chan.."

"What about her, Ryoga?" Nanjiroh asked.

"If….she wasn't born with a weak body…she could have been able to play tennis, and she might be even on par with Ryoma…or even better.." Stated Ryoga with a serious face.

"Well, she is my daughter after all…but…"

"Oyaji?"

" maa...mada-mada dane, Ryoga…"

"Huh.."

_"It seems that even Ryoga didn't noticed 'that' huh_..." Nanjiroh thought.

**to be continue...**

**Mwahahahahaha...will for the next feed...Something is coming... =3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Haruka's Insight!

**Here comes the next chapter~!**

**Thank you for sending those reviews to me and adding me as favourite author and follows my story ! Really appreciate it. Arigatou~**

**Ryoma: Maa...Mada mada dane.**

**White-Angel94: ... -_-**

**Haruka: Erk.. ^-^'**

**Chapter 4 : Haruka's Insight.**

**Haruka, 5 years old.**

"Nee..tou-chan….that person arm is broken….don't you think?" Asked the 5 years old Haruka while watching a match in the audience box with Nanjiroh and Ryoma.

"Huh? Why would you say so, Haru-chan?" Asked Nanjiroh who was surprised by Haruka's question.

"Datte…he was playing weirdly…and he doesn't look good…" She added.

"Ahh…that man is winning." Said Ryoma on that player's opponent. "Hmmph..he plays badly but he can win.." Ryoma added while fixing his hat, a hat that was slightly bigger for him.

"Hmmm…You guys do have a good eyes huh.." Nanjiroh added.

"Huh?/Humm?" Said Ryoma and Haruka at the same time.

"Humm…won't you try playing tennis Haru-chan?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Huh? Can I? Demo…"

"Haru-chan?"

"Hummm….I wanna be a coach instead and help you to train Ryoma!" Haruka answered cheerfully.

"Oya-Oya…you're in big trouble then ne~ Ryoma."

"Iindayo…if Haru is my coach. I can beat you easily." Said the confident little Ryoma.

"Ahahahahahahaha…then I can't wait for when that time to actually happen!" Said Nanjiroh happily.

**Present…**

"Hmmmm….natsukashii na~" Said Nanjiroh who was remembering that day 7 years ago with a big grin on his face.

"Nee…Oyaji….you look disgusting with that grin on your face." Said Ryoga who felt a goosebumps watching Nanjiroh who was smiling like a perverted monk. (Well, he is one… -_-)

"Mwahahahahahah…you're still a brat then, Ryoga..Hahahahahahahaha."

….

"Seigaku~!" Shouted Momoshiro

"Fight-O! Fight-O!" Replied the other tennis members.

Haruka was sitting on a bench inside the court and watch the morning practise attentively. Ryoma was practicing with Momoshiro and seems like he was having fun. Haruka could noticed the glances that were given by the other members that doesn not know whon she is and suddenly Arai came to her.

"Umm…who are you, did you know that non-members can't enter the court? Especially the fangirl." He said fiercely.

"Humm…you can ask Ryuzaki-sensei about me." Is what she replied with a smile.

_"Tsk, he can talk big but with his physical….hmmm I can't think that he could even get a point from Ryoma…"_ She tought.

"Do you got a problem Arai?" Suddenly Oishi came with the other Seigaku regular members.

"Ah..fuku-buchou..well…no..she.." Arai stuttered.

"Ah..her? You don't have to worry…she got the coach permission to be here." Oishi added.

"Well…if you says so…Well then, I'll continue my practise." He added and return to the other member.

"Ahhh..you are early today, Echizen-san." Added Oishi with a gentle smile.

"Huh? Oh.. wanna get early so that I could see Ryoma practise." Haruka said while pointing towards Ryoma. "Oishi-senpai…you could call me Haruka..it is easier so that you won't be confused about me and Ryoma."

"Ahh..of course..Ha-Haruka-san." Oishi flustered.

"Ohayo~ Haruka-nya~" Greeted Kikumaru as he clung onto Oishi.

"Ohayo Kikumaru-senpai."She replied.

"Ouh…you could call me Eiji-nya~"

"Ah…will do Eiji-senpai."

"Well, we'd better start now or Tezuka will get mad." Said Fuji.

"Ah, right. Let's go minna!" Said Oishi .

As the morning practise resumed, Tezuka appear. The whole court greeted him. Well Haruka still stay the same, sitting on the bench .It is lucky that the morning sun does not pierce too much or she'll be in a trouble without her umbrella. It was not that she forgot it, it just that she was just too lazy and the umbrella is annoying to hold on for hours.

"Oh, are you alright with the heat Echizen-san?" Asked Tezuka suddenly.

"Ah… I'm fine..It wasn't that hot. Ano…Tezuka-senpai..you could call me Haruka instead. I don't want you to confuse me with Ryoma." Haruka said.

"Well then, Haruka-san...feel free to watch the practise. If you don't feel good, you can just go to the infirmary… Don't want you to fainted and makes your family to worried."

"Ah..Hai, Tezuka-senpai. Thank you for your concern.." Haruka said while smiling brightly.

_"Ara-ra-ra…Tezuka-senpai is nice…I'm sure that he is not as what Momoshiro-senpai told me."_ Haruka thought.

As Tezuka went to join the others, Ryuzaki-Sensei appeared into the court. She noticed Haruka that was sitting on the bench and went to greet her with a smile. Haruka was watching the whole practise and noticed a few things about the members and the regular. She suddenly took out her notes book and started to scribble on them. That had make Inui to take a notice of her.

"Ara..Haruka-chan…you are early?" Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Maa…sensei… I wanna watch Ryoma's practise."

"Hmmm..Oya..what are you writing about?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensei that noticed a book on Haruka's lap.

"Maa….it seems that the members got a few weakness and….." She paused and look at Ryuzaki sensei's face. "It seems that Tezuka-senpai had a…..few problem…"

"Ohh…what are you talking about Haruka-chan?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"He injured his elbow, right?" Haruka asked.

_ "Humm…so this is what Nanjiroh were talking about , huh?"_ Ryuzaki thought.

"Well…I can't seems to see any reason to hide it from you, since you got an amazing insight after all, Haruka-chan."

"well….that's not all that I worried about anyway…"

"Huh? What do you mean Haruka-chan?" Haruka's words seem to had made Ryuzaki-sensei worried.

"He is trying too hard to protect his elbow that his shoulder seems to be used to take the burden. It will be a problem if his shoulders a strained too much." Haruka added.

"I-I see….."

"Well….other than that…it seems that the other members need to train harder…the same goes to Ryoma…it seems that he still play 'that' kind of play…Huhhh…I wonder when he will get serious and started to play his own play." Haruka added with a loud sigh.

"Hummm…so you noticed?"

"Humph…Mada mada dayo~" Said Haruka.

…

"Today, we got a new transferred student. She might not be able to come everyday because of health problem so, I hope that everyone will treat her nicely alright. Now, introduced yourself." The homeroom teacher said.

"Ano… Hajimemashita, my name is Echizen Haruka…umm….Yoroshiku~" Haruka added while bowing to the whole class.

Hearing the name 'Echizen' everyone started to look at Ryoma with such a weird gaze. And take a good look at Haruka before screaming.

"Ehhhhh?!" Shouted the whole class.

" I thought so too." Whispered Horio.

**To be continue..**

**P/S: The new chapters may takes longer than usual for a while since i got final exams...not to worry, will update it regularly...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Encounter

**So sorry for the late post T-T...I've been so busy lately and suddenly my exam is postponed...^-^..**

**I don't know whether to call it lucky or what..BTW thanks for following and putting my story as your favourite..Thank you for taking a time to read as well...**

**Chapter 5 : Encounters**

"Echizen-san….what is your relationship with Echizen-kun?"Asked one of the classmates during the class gap.

"Well…."

"Where is your previous school, Echizen-san?" Asked a boy.

"May we call you Haruka-chan?" Asked another girl.

"Ummm…ano.."

"Did you returned from abroad too, Echizen-san?" Asked another boy.

"Wahhh awesome..so you can speak English like Echizen-kun?" Asked another girl.

"Wahh...I can't wait for English class." Said another girl.

"Umaera! You are disturbing Haruka-chan!" Said Horio who suddenly came from his seat.

"Ehhhh…" Said the group of students surrounding Haruka.

"Haa…" Ryoma sighed.

Ryoma who was sitting right next to her suddenly stand up and asked the other classmates to step aside. Haruka was relief seeing Ryoma's face within the crowd.

"Haru..are you alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Umm…" She replied.

"She is my twin little sister…" Ryoma said.

"Well..you guys can call me Haruka so that you won't confused me with Ryoma." She finally answered. "Umm..my English is good I guess, since I live abroad."

"Happy now?" Asked Horio.

"Why would you butt in Horio?"Asked a girl.

"Maa…"

"Don't crowd in front of Haruka it makes her uncomfortable." Stated Ryoma with a fierce gaze.

"Ha..Hai.." The whole crowd replied.

"Thanks, Ryoma." Haruka replied with a smile.

….

"…and that what happened, Momo-senpai." Ended Horio.

"Ehh…. I can't imagine Ryoma could say that. He usually seems cold..Hmmm…" Momoshiro stated.

"We too Momo-senpai….he was glaring and everyone become scared.." Added Kachirou.

"Ehh…interesting ne~" Suddenly Fuji came and stated it out of the blue.

"Fuji-senpai….since when…" Momoshiro stuttered.

"Hora Momo…Tezuka will get made if you don't get start with your practise." Said Fuji.

"Ahh..ah..Hai-hai…"

The evening practise also started with a load cheers from the Tennis Club's member but the crowd on the evening was even bigger than before. It was not because of the club members so it seems. Everyone was eyeing at Haruka who was sitting on the bench leisurely with a parasol. Suddenly, the door to the court was open and there, Ryoga was standing with a bottle of water on his hand.

"Ehh…who's that?" Asked one of the bystander.

"Ah..Ryoga-nii..you're early." Said Haruka.

"Mata Echizen ka?" Said Arai.

"Oya….Ryoga…you had returned to Japan?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Maa… I came with Haruka-chan here."

Far from the bench on the tennis court, Ryoma became displeased to see Ryoga there while smiling at him, rather than smiling it was a smirk. Haruka noticed that little incident and pinch Ryoga's arm. Ryoga blurt out a sound and look at Haruka's face.

"Don't disturbed Ryoma, Ryoga-nii.." Haruka stated.

"Hai-hai…did you took your medicine?" Ryoga asked.

"I-I did…during lunch.."

"It's time for another one, here water." Said Ryoga while handing the bottle of water to Haruka.

"Hai…hai…"

The whole practise ended without any incident and at the end of it Ryuzaki-sensei wanted all the members to gather. After her small speech, she handed it to Haruka who has something to say to all of the other members.

"Firstly, hajimemashita…my name is Echizen Haruka desu~ From now on, I'm gonna be a manager to this club but only as an adviser to manage your practise. By the way, that man over there…." Said Haruka while pointing her finger towards Arai.

"Eh..Ore?" Said Arai.

"Yes…you…during the practise you had so much things to say towards the first year but you yourself did not used that time to practise, besides your lack of stamina and not to mention speed. You need to work on your stamina more… or the club's reputation gonna fall. Next…."

And she kept on blabbering about the other members weaknesses and also the regular.

"Momoshiro-senpai had this confidence with every strike but….if your power is strong and the accuracy is down then there's no meaning of it. Try to work on the accuracy instead of power for now…Fuji-senpai..well…your tendency to use 5% percent of your real power suck. I hate to say this but…you got nice control and body reflexes but...try to work on your steps.."

"Hmm…you noticed huh?" Said Fuji who did not even try to hide the truth.

"Ehh? Maji?" Said Momoshiro.

"Next….Oishi-senpai…your tendency to worries about the other members is amiable but…please try to worry about yourself more…you got nice control but….sometimes you can be easily shaken by something during the practises… I noticed it on the match at the tournament earlier too…maa..for now you need to work on stamina and your power…Eiji-senpai…hontou…you need to work on stamina more...flexibility is at top but…your problem is stamina..maa you got the speed..just the stamina for now..Sore ni….Takamura-senpai….maa…I hope you could be relax during the match but…well…accuracy and speed…you need to work on it since power is good but it could be better, sugi wa…Kaidoh-senpai…..haaa…" Haruka sighed.

"Pfft../Phufft.." Ryoma and Ryoga left a small giggle.

"What?" Kaidoh asked.

"Senpai…you need to control your temper more…during games if you are easily hot headed you can't think wisely…your technique need you to be cool headed and …..you can't just keep on doing the same play…there might be another player that could actually beat it. Inui-senpai…I didn't get to see you practise but..well..you're doing a good job on yourself and please don't overdo it…there are limit to everything and take it slow…Lastly…Tezuka-buchou…" Haruka stopped and looked at Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Humph.." Ryuzaki-sensei nodded.

"Talent, speed, stamina and mental strength….you got that good but...there is just something that kind of troubles me… try to ease yourself more and your stroke…you need to be careful with it. Don't overdo it alright." Said Haruka while smiling.

"Nee…what about Ochibi here?"Asked Kikumaru.

"Ryoma?...Ma…I can just complaint at him all the time so no worries…"

"A-all…..the time?" Said Momoshiro.

"Eh..you got it hard huh, Ochibi?" Added Kikumaru.

"Is that all Haruka-chan?"Asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Haih…that's all."

"Well...then you may disperse.." Ryuzaki-sensei added.

While everyone was heading towards the gate, suddenly Ryuzaki-sensei called on Tezuka to meet her. Haruka asked Ryoma and Ryoga to wait for her and follows Ryuzaki-sensei to her office.

"What is it, Sensei?" Asked Tezuka.

"Ne..Tezuka-senpai…your arm…well…I know that your elbow is doing a good job at healing but your shoulder seems to take the burden more while you are playing." Haruka stated.

"Ehh?"

"You can't lie to her..Tezuka." Added Ryuzaki-sensei.

"May I see your shoulder?" said Haruka.

Tezuka just quietly listened to her orders. Haruka examine his shoulder and touches the joint slowly and asked him to move it the way she instructed. After a while she finally asked him to wear his clothes back and sighed.

"So..Haruka-chan…."

"Maaa…. All I can say is that…it won't be affected is he doesn't play hard and got serious….but if his match is prolong…his shoulder wouldn't take the burden lightly…so..avoid long matches and don't use to much strength. Is that alright?" Said Haruka.

"Uh…" Is all he said.

"Maa…Tezuka you heard her…so now..both of you could go home. Your father will get worried. Not to mention those boys are waiting for you." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hai.."

Both Haruka and Tezuka walk side by side towards the shoe lockers. Ryuzaki just sighed thinking all the words that Haruka had said. It is the truth. Now he worries about Tezuka more.

"How did you know about my Shoulder, Echizen-san." Asked Tezuka.

"Senpai… I told you to call me Haruka didn't I ?" Asked Haruka.

"Ahh..Haruka-san.."

"I….can just know by seeing you play.. The movement….just by looking at them, I could now where is your weakness, whether it is injured or not or the parts where you got injured and such. Otou-san said that it is an insight that I was born with….maa.. not that I don't understand it. " Said Haruka.

"Ahh.."

"Maa…At home back in Amerika I often watch otou-san, Ryoga-nii and Ryoma plays all the time so…"

"Hmm…You need to take care of your health more, Haruka-san. You don't look so good today." Said Tezuka.

"Hai...i will do so..so senpai too..need to take care, alright." Said Haruka while pointing her little finger. " Pinky swear.." She stated.

"Uh.." Shockingly Tezuka made a pinky swear with Haruka. Even though he was flustered about it.

To be continued..

PREVIEW: Next chapter Feelings?!


	6. Chapter 6 : Feelings

**Uwahhh...Finally the next chapter...Thanks for the reviews and there are some that were asking about Ryoga and so..well...i was thinking of making a chapter that consists of Ryoga only but...hmmm well...I'm gonna write about Ryoga for a while then...ahaha haa...It just turn out this way... =3**

**Haruka: Just when will i found my romance angel-chan?**

**White_Angel94:...Soon...soon enough...**

**Ryoga/Nanjiroh: No! I won't allowed it!**

**White_Angel94: Ha ha ha...(-_-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on TPOT...just realizing my wild imagination..Kufufufufufufu =3**

**Chapter 6 : Feelings?**

It is final for the Kanto Tournament. Haruka was sitting outside the court as Ryoma and the others enter the court looking very confident. Ryoga who is sitting right next to her could only smile looking at Haruka who seems happy. Suddenly Haruka tugged Ryoga's shirt and started to cough heavily. It seems that the others didn't realise it and so Ryoga quickly brings her to the resting place far from the court. He was worried about Haruka more than anything at that moment. Rummaging her medicine bag for her pills, he realise that Haruka had been taking her medicine regularly just by seeing the quantity of the medicine. So, why would she got an attack? He thought.

"Haru…here take your medicine…" He said gently while helping her to sit.

"Cough..cough…th-thanks Ryoga-nii…" Her white skin just became whiter.

"Haru…." Ryoga hugged her gently after she took her medication.

"Ryoga-nii….I-I'm sorry to worry you.." She finally speak.

"Silly…you don't have to say that, Haru..you're my precious little sister...no matter what happens, worrying about you is a natural thing to do for me."

"He he he he…and that's what make you my beloved onii-chan..." She left a small giggle.

"Now…rest. Want me to call oyaji?"

"Nope…just stay here with me…it will go away soon..."

The sun was high up on the sky, the small breeze came fluttering the leaves and leaves behind the scent of fresh air. Seeing Haruka falling asleep peacefully, he can finally relax.

**Ryoga , 8 years old.**

"Nii-nii…where are you going?" Asked the 5 years old Haruka who was hugging her favourite flush toy bigger than her.

"Haru..what are you doing here…It is cold outside, you will get sick!" Said Ryoga who was panicked seeing Haruka.

"Umm…usa-chan keep me warm.." Said haruka, referring to the flush toy.

"Come on, let's return to your room…"

"Umm...Nii-nii will be with me, right?" Asked Haruka.

"Uh…" Guilt rushes to his whole body "Uhm..yeah…I will always be there for you..Haru…" A sad smile curve on his face.

"He he…yay.."

He held her little finger gently, never wanting to let it go. Both Haruka and Ryoma are his precious siblings. He wanted to protect both of them, no matter what happens and at any cost.

**_One night before..._**

"Ryoga…it seems that...your aunt doesn't approve of me taking you with me…"Said Nanjiroh with a worried face.

"But…Oyaji…I don't want to leave…why would aunt want to take care of me when she was the one wanting to get rid of me in the first place?"

"Ryoga…"

"You are my father…maybe Rinko-san is not my real mother but to me she is my mother…" Tears were glistering on the boy's face.

"Ohh..Ryoga..you're my son…you are.." Said Rinko while hugging Ryoga tenderly while crying.

…

Seeing Haruka falling asleep while hugging the flush toy peacefully calm him in every way. Suddenly Ryoma came half-asleep.

"Unfair…. I wanna sleep here too…" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Come here…"Invited Ryoga while smiling.

That night the three of them was sleeping peacefully. Watching his siblings peaceful face he smiled.

The sadness just washed away, he just wanted to be with them, is it wrong for him to be there? He though.

**_One week later…_**

"Nii-nii…sob sob..where …are you going…sob sob.." Asked Haruka who was crying.

"Oni-chan…." Said Ryoma while tugging Ryoga's shirt.

It was hard for him to see both of them crying but he kept on silent. Not uttering any words at all, he was afraid that he might burst into tears if he were to say anything at that moment. Seeing how both Ryoma and Haruka were crying, Rinko started to cries as well.

"Anata…." She said while pleading to Nanjiroh. "Don't separate them…"

"Ri-Rinko…it is not my decision to make…" He replied.

"Nii-nii…don't leave me….sob sob…" Haruka was pleading while hugging Ryoga .

"Haru…." Said Ryoga.

"Oni-chan…." Ryoma was still holding onto Ryoga's shirt while tears were pouring on his face.

"Ryoma…."

Suddenly, Haruka started to coughing heavily and started to lost her balance and fall. Ryoga was panicked and started to call for Nanjiroh while Ryoma started to grab Haruka's medicine on the table.

"Haru….Haru.." Cried Ryoga who started to cries.

"Oni-chan…" Said Ryoma while handing over the medicine to Ryoga.

Nanjiroh was calling for an ambulance while Rinko was preparing Haruka's things. Ryoga was holding Haruka tightly while crying. He was scared at that moment, scared that Haruka will never open her eyes again, talking to him again, he was so scared of that. Ryoga was holding to Ryoga, he was scared as well.

"Wi-will Haru-chan be okay?" Asked Ryoma who was trembling beside Ryoga.

"She will be okay, Ryoma...Haru will be just fine..."

The ambulance came and Haruka was taken to the hospital along with the others. Ryoga and Ryoma was sitting quietly on the passenger seat behind. Nanjiroh was driving the car calmly while Rinko accompany Haruka inside the 's condition had stabilised later that night. Nanjiroh sighed a relief while Rinko was just crying. She came to hug both Ryoma and Ryoga who was waiting there.

"Haruka is fine…she is fine now…" Rinko uttered.

Hearing upon the news, both Ryoga and Ryoma started to cries. Nanjiroh could only watch them with a smile. Suddenly a woman calling herself Ryoga's aunt came and started to talk with Nanjiroh. Rinko knew what they were talking about and hugged Ryoga and Ryoma tightly.

"Rinko…"Suddenly Nanjiroh called for her.

"No..." She whispered "They are my child…they are my child…He is my son...He IS MY SON..." She kept on uttering these words countlessly.

"Oka….san…" Said Ryoga. Rinko hugged them tightly. Never wanting to let both of his son go. "It's…..okay…okasan…." Ryoga added while smiling.

"No…no….no.."

"Kaa-chan…" Said Ryoma .

"I know that okaasan loves me…that I'm your son….okaasan is my okaasan…" Ryoga added. He knows that Rinko love him dearly, she thought of him as his own son. That feelings alone is enough for Ryoga, that alone is enough.

**Present… **

Ryoga was caressing Haruka's hair gently. A smile curved on his face.

_ "They are…my one and only family…my precious and important family…" He thought._

"Ryoga-nii?"

"Hmm? What's wrong , Haru? Do you feel ill?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm sleepy.."

"Then sleep...I'll accompany you here till you feel better."

"Okay…thanks..Nii-nii.." and she doze off.

_**To be Continue...**_

**Next chapter : Chapter 7- The Great Escape! (Ryoga's story)**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Great Escape

**Hello guys! Well sorry for the late updating...well..since i'm back home i'm having a bad internet reception so.. you for reading and liking this story!**

**Haruka: Is my romance here yet Angel-chan?**

**White-Angel94: Ouh..this one is about Ryoga..well next chapter Haru-chan..I promised!**

**Ryoga: NOOOOO! My secrets!**

**White-Angel94: Jeez Ryoga... -_-**

**Chapter 7 : The Great Escape (Ryoga's Story)**

**Ryoga, 8 years old.**

"Nee…Ryoma…tell Haru that I'm sorry…" Said Ryoga while ruffling Ryoma's head.

"Huh? Why?..." Asked Ryoma.

"Just tell her will you?" He said with a big grin.

Nanjiroh quickly glanced over Rinko who was still holding the small Ryoma within her embrace while her face was glistening with tears. It is as though she was begging Nanjiroh not to let Ryoga go, letting him be separated from the, his family. Nanjiroh understood that gaze of her more than anything but what could he do? It is not within his power to do so.

"Kaa-san... Where are they going to?" Asked little Ryoma who was clutching his mother's arm around him.

"Just…back home to take some stuff, Ryoma." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

While on their way back home, both Nanjiroh and Ryoma remain silent. The whole situation itself started to turn awkward. Nanjiroh seems like he was about to say something to Ryoga but, he suddenly stop. Ryoga was staring outside of the window for the whole journey without uttering any word and suddenly…

"Oyaji…."

"Ye-Yes…" Nanjiroh replied, shocked by Ryoga's sudden approach to break the ice.

"I…could come and visits sometimes…right?" He asked without turning his gaze from the window.

"Yeah…you could come anytime that you want and as long as you want to…" Nanjiroh replied with a big smile.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Okay…" Ryoga replied.

It had been a month since Ryoga moved out of Echizen's house in America. He heard the news from his aunt that Haru's condition had stabilised and that she was doing just fine in California. Sometimes he would talk to her, at first all he could hear was Haruka's sobbing and sniffing rather than listening to her speaking to him. For him, to be able to keep in touch with his family in that way was enough to satisfy him. But thing is not as nice as it seems to be.

"Jeez, for how long should I take care of this child?!" Ryoga heard his aunt talking with her husband late at night.

"Calm down, honey. You don't want to wake Ryoga up don't you?" Said the husband.

" If it wasn't for my late sister's will…"

"Honey….."

"Ugh….she should just gave me the inheritance without any rules….saying that I will only get the money if I took care of Ryoga until he is 18 years old…Jeez, does she think it is easy to take care of a child. Why did she ever gave birth of that child in the first place?" She kept on grumbling non-stop.

Ryoga was shocked to hear them talking about his late mother that way. He was mad and sad at the same time. His emotions and feelings were jumbled up and he could not think straight. All he knows is that, he wanted to leave this place. He wanted to return home, to where his family is, to where everyone would smile for him, to where he could be happy.

A call from Japan had shocked the Echizen's household. Nanjiroh was informed by Ryoga's aunt that Ryoga had run away from home. As Rinko heard it, she could only cry and worry for Ryoga. Ryoga's aunt told Nanjiroh that they desperately are searching for him and asked him to inform them if Ryoga ever contact them. Nanjiroh was mad at himself for not fighting to take the custody of Ryoga.

A week had passed by, they didn't had any information of Ryoga's where about and that had worried both Rinko and Nanjiroh. Sometimes, Rinko would be waiting outside of the house if Ryoga ever came by. Whenever the phone rang, both of them would be anxious about the caller, thinking that it might be Ryoga calling for help. Suddenly the phone rang, quickly Nanjiroh answer the phone without any delay.

"He-Hello? O-Oyaji?" The familiar voice started to make Nanjiroh became weak.

"Ryo-Ryoga? Is that really you, Ryoga?"

"Oyaji…yeah, it's me…" He could swear that he could somehow heard Ryoga chuckled.

"Ryoga, where are you? Everyone is worried about you." Nanjiroh said almost screaming.

"I'm fine, Oyaji. I'm just living alone for now…don't worry…" Ryoga tried to calm the anxious Nanjiroh.

"How did you get by? Are you eating fine? Are you living well?" Question shooting from Nanjiroh's mouth one by one. When suddenly Rinko tugged Nanjiroh's yukata.

"Don't worry about me…I actually made a deal with the lawyer…he knows everything that he is the one who managed all my daily expenses and the place I'm staying right now.." Ryoga answered.

"Your mother wanted to talk with you…is it okay?" Said Nanjiroh.

"Yeah…"

"Hello? Ryoga? Are you there?" Said Rinko, who was almost sound as if she was panicking.

"Hello, okasan…I'm here.." His voice trembled.

"Ryo…Ryoga…thank goodness….thank goodness…"

"Okaasan…I'm living just fine right now…please don't worry too much…" Ryoga tries to ensured Rinko who was worried about him.

"What about your meal? Are you eating alright? Did you wear thick clothes? It's cold nowdays…Is the place you are staying safe? Is everything alright with the place?" Rinko started to shoots question at Ryoga non-stop.

"I'm fine…I'm taking balanced meal everyday…the place is nice and I'm wearing enough clothes, Okaasan…Don't worry too much."

"Well….if-if you says so…."

The conversation between them last for almost an hour. Until Rinko is satisfied with everything, Ryoga answered every question that was asked by her diligently. Nanjiroh could only be there, holding Rinko who was trembling all the time as tears were glistering on her face when she could finally heard Ryoga's voice after such a long time.

"He…H-He will be just fine right?" Asked Rinko.

"Don't worry…he will be just fine, since he is my son that is." Said Nanjiroh.

"Umm…"

"He even promised to keep in touch with us remember? He might even came by on one of the days….so, Rinko…don't worry too much…" Said Nanjiroh, it sounded quite confident but even he, himself are worried about Ryoga.

"Yeah, you are right…"

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter : Love Sparks?!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Love Sparks!

**_Well Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late updating...well it can't be help anyway...the internet reception at my home is seriously BAD and it kind of annoying that I didn't try to connect to it cause it's a waste of time but today the reception was quite good so...LUCKY! Ah,well leave the babble altogether...I want to say million and billion of thanks to everyone that keep on reading my story and all..well I'm surprised though that it was well taken...and so once again THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!_**

**Chapter 8 : Love sparks?**

Haruka was sighing all the time as one day of life passes by. Ryoga became really worried seeing her little sister sighing all day long. Haruka kept on sighing again without saying anything and that made Ryoma became annoyed. At last, Ryoma asked Haruka about the sighing.

"What are you sighing for, Haru?"

"Oi, Chibisuke!" Ryoga was startled by Ryoma's question.

"Huh?...Sighing? Did I?"

"Eh…Haru-chan…you had been sighing all day long you know?" Stated Ryoga.

"Did I ? Ouh…..I did right…." Haruka's answer had left both Ryoga and Ryoma became alarmed.

"Do you have any troubles and worries, Haru?" Asked Ryoga.

"Huh? Err…." It looks like she was trying to think of something to please both of them. "Well, you know….the next game is next week… if we are to win it, we will be on the right track to the National. So…I was just worried about it…that's all."

"Is that all?" Asked Ryoma.

"Yeah…"

"Okay…since you says so, Haru." Said Ryoga.

"We-well then, I'm returning to my room then..." Said Haruka.

Hurriedly Haruka walked towards the stairs and rushes to her room without even turning back towards her two brothers. Ryoga looked very worried about Haruka while Ryoma kept on watching Haruka as if he noticed something from her.

"Nee…Haru seem weird lately…" Finally Ryoma speak up after Haruka went to her room.

"Can't you at least call me 'Oni-chan' like you used to?" Replied Ryoga.

"I said, Haru seem weird lately… Did you hear?" Said Ryoma trying to ignore what Ryoga had said before.

"Jeez….so not cute…Well I could see that but …it may just be that she was worried about the semi-final like she said."

"You know…I'm her twin and I could tell that, she is keeping a secret." Said Ryoma feeling a little annoyed.

"Is she? Really? Why would she want to do that?" Asked Ryoga.

"Well…not that I mind but…if it is a bad thing then I would want to know…" Said Ryoma with an evil aura surrounds him.

"Chi-chibisuke…you seems dangerous right now, you know…"

…

"Haaaa…that was sooooo close!" Haruka shouted as soon as she arrived inside her room. "Huhhh…I wonder why?"

**A day before the Kanto Tournament…**

"It seems like everyone is here…"Said Ryuzaki-sensei with a big grin. "Well…thanks to Haruka, the Prefectural Tournament went smoothly and we managed to win it and now, it's time for Kanto Tournament. Make sure you guys do your best alright!" Ryuzaki – sensei started to raise the team's spirit.

"Hai!" Is what they all answered.

"Well then, Haruka…do you have anything to say to them?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Well…as long as they don't screwed up tomorrow is fine…" She said. All of the team members started to feeling down, especially Takamura-senpai. " Is what I want to say but…well it seems like everyone is at their top condition and I don't see any reason for them to lose tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you guys tomorrow then! Ganbare!" She added with a big smile.

"Haaii!" All of the members started to cheers and smiling.

"Well, you heard her and so…I will let you guys have a good rest before the tournament."

"Hai!" They shouted loudly.

**The day of Kanto Tournament…**

It seems that there were a few casualties during the register and it seems that Oishi could not make it to the game and Momoshiro had to replace him. Haruka felt relief that they were not disqualified for the tournament and sigh.

"Are you alright Haru?" Asked Ryoga who was worried.

"I'm fine…I just felt relief…Jeez, if we were to be disqualified for the tournament, every effort that they made will be useless and I hate that ." She answered "Especially mine." She added.

"Oh well, things are working smoothly right now, don't get worried about it or it'll affect your condition Haru." Advised Ryoga with a smile.

"Yup, I know that already Ryoga-Nii."

"Well…I'm gonna go to the restroom for a while, will you be alright?"

"Yup, everyone is here and Ryoma is close by…"

"Okay then…" Answered Ryoga and walked to the rest room alone.

While seeing Ryoga left, Haruka leave a sigh behind. Suddenly Ryuzaki-sensei told them to assemble near the court where they will be playing when suddenly Ryoma started to leave the group alone.

"Where are you going O-chibi?"Asked Kikumaru-senpai who noticed him.

"Restroom." Is what he answered.

Haruka left a small giggle behind since it seems that both Ryoma and Ryoga seems to have the same mind. Suddenly, a man bumped onto Haruka and she lost her balance and almost fell when suddenly she was saved by someone, and that someone is actually Tezuka.

"Ah!" She let out a small scream. "Ouff…ahh….sorry…"

"Are you alright, Haruka-san." Tezuka asked.

"Ah..umm" She was embarrassed because it seem that Tezuka hugged her to prevent her from falling and started to blush. It was a first that she was hugged by another guy rather than Ryoga, Ryoma and her father. "Th-thank you Tezuka-senpai…"

"It's okay, be careful. Let's go Haruka-san." Tezuka seemed as if it doesn't bothers him at all and started to accompany her to the gathering place.

"Haii…"

Haruka's face became redder and her heart seems to keep on beating faster and her face feels hot. She can't even look up and just keep on looking down all the time.

_ "__Jeez…why won't it stop thumping like this..."_ She tought.

It seems that their first game is against Hyotei Gakuen. As soon as Haruka saw Atobe she feels restless and anxious, as if something were to happen during the game and it scares her. While they were preparing for the game, Ryoma and Ryoga finally return from a long trip to the restroom. It seems that something had happened again between those two. Haruka just leave a sigh and starts to watch over the other regular members.

With 2 win, a No Game and 1 lose, it is finally the time for Tezuka to play against Hyotei's Atobe. Upon seeing the smirk on his face, Haruka feels uneasy about it. Just before the game, Haruka went to Tezuka.

"Te-Tezuka-senpai…"

"Hmm. What is it, Haruka-san?"

"umm…pl-pleaase be careful…I feel uneasy about this last game…" She finally said it to Tezuka.

"Hmm…don't worry…I will be careful." Tezuka said with a small smile. Even though Haruka was surprised by that smile she still feels uneasy but she tries to not let I bother Tezuka that much and trust him with all her might.

"We-well…if you says so…Ganbare, Tezuka-senpai!"

"Hai.." Is his only answer.

While seeing Tezuka step into the court, he tugged Ryoma's shirt with such a worried face. Ryoma was startled by it but he let out a smile and touch Haruka's hand gently.

"Are you nervous, Haruka?" He asked.

"We-well… just a little…" She admitted to Ryoma.

"Don't worry, Haru. He will win it. Now, sit down or you'll start to be light headed." Said Ryoma with a worrid face upon seeing Haruka's face starting to turn pale.

"O-Okay…"

_"__Please be alright, Tezuka-senpai…"_ She prayed with all her might.

**To be Continued...**

**Next chapter : Chapter 9 : I like him after all !**

_Haruka: Kyahhhhhh! Finally! My Romance!_

_White_Angel94 : Maa...it was a struggle to reach this point... T-T_

_Ryoga: Tsk! I'll kill whoever that guy is! _

_White_Angel94: Well...I won't let you, Ryoga...BTW...are you actually jealous?_

_Ryoga: ... _

_White_Angel94: Uh huh...well...i'll find you a GF then...(If i feel like it -_-)_

_Ryoga: No…you don't have to…_


	9. Chapter 9 : I like him afterall!

**New Chapter! At last! Finally after such a struggle to get it a go! I wanna Thank AstridClaire (Is it the right name? Forgive me if i'm wrong) whom had appointed my mistake on Taka-san's name...Kawamura and not Takamura...well...i got the names jumbled up...so ...soon I'm gonna start with a new story...a fanfic of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...well it is BxB story but...i'm gonna twist(turn it into a normal BoyXGirl stuff in a way that from BxB into BXG Hahahaha 2 in 1 ^_^) it a little bit to spice it up! Wait for it! (Well...not now but after this one is finish...Can't handle 2 story at a time T_T) Awaits alright! I wanna Thank to everyone too for liking, favouriting and following me and my story. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Please read the story and don't forget to review...^-^**

**Chapter 9 : I like him afterall!**

**Kanto Tournament, Seigaku against Hyotei…**

It looks like Haruka's intuition is true afterall, the game between both Captain was prolong into a long match and it worries her. It seems that Oishi was telling the others about Tezuka's past but it doesn't bother her a bit. The one thing that bothers her right now is Tezuka's condition.

_"It's bad…it is really, really bad…Please stop…Tezuka-senpai, or you will ruin your arm_…" She thought.

Ryoma was still on the coach bench. Watching the game first-handed from the front row. It also bothers him, she noticed that Ryoma had clicked his tongue full with annoyance. She knows, because she too understand it.

"Aghh!" A scream was heard.

It was Tezuka who was already fall on his knees because of the pain on his shoulder. Everyone was worried looking the scene and it pained Haruka more than anything than seeing the helpless state of Tezuka. Ryoga who was right next to her realised that and tried to re-ensure her that everything will be alright by holding her hand.

"It wll be alright…Haru…" Ryoga said while trying to curve up a smile on his face. Even he, himself is worried and aware of the danger that it holds if Tezuka keep on playing with the injured shoulder.

"I-I hope so…" Haruka replied.

It seems that everyone had gathers around Tezuka who was now sitting on the coach bench with Ryoma. Haruka suddenly get down to the court and walks towards Tezuka with a worried face. Tezuka was surprised but still trying to keep his calm and composed face.

"You can't lie to me, Tezuka-senpai…"She said almost sobbing.

"I'm fine…"Tezuka replied.

"Buchou…you can't hide it from Haru…" Finally Ryoma said something while didn't turn his gaze away from the court.

"Let me see it…" Haruka said. "Please bring me the first aid box please, Oishi-senpai." She added.

"O-Okay…" Oishi replied.

Ryuzaki-sensei who was there with Kawamura was surprised by the situation but they were trying to make the other felt relief by seeing that Kawamura's hand is fine. Seeing them there, the others felt relief for Takamura but the situation on the game right now is bad. Haruka only need to take a small glimpse of Tezuka's shoulder to actually know that it will sacrifice Tezuka's arm if he were to keep on playing that long rally. She took a deep breath just by seeing it. Tears started to fall from her face and it had shocked the other members including Ryoga who was standing at the audience seat.

"Te-Tezuka-senpai…this…you need to stop."

"No…I will continue it."

"Te-Tezuka…" Said Oishi almost screaming it out loud.

"Buchou…." Is all that Momoshiro could utter at that moment.

"Bu-but…" Haruka tried to protest it.

"Haruka-san…it will be fine…" Tezuka tried to ease her.

Haruka did her best to ease the pain on Tezuka's shoulder and she could not stop worrying about Tezuka and not the game. Ryoma who was there could sense that she was anxious about Tezuka continuing the rally but he, himself could not said anything. He knows that he might need to prepare for the worst if the game is continued with the sub-in if Tezuka lost the rally.

"Don't lose…buchou…" Is what Ryoma said before standing up and started to grab his racket to warm up.

"Ah…" Is all Tezuka answered.

"Ryoma…"

"Don't worry Haru…" Said Ryoma while patting her head gently with a smile on his face.

"Ummm…"

The game ended with Tezuka losing the rally and it's time for Ryoma to play a game in order to decide the winner. Ryoma seems frustrated and mad but Haruka knows that he will play well and win the game for them.

It seems that Ryoma was pissed that Tezuka loses his game but, he knows that it can't be help because Tezuka was injured and all, but still he seems thrilled that he could play a game on that day.

As Ryoma walks down to the court, Ryoga hurriedly walks towards him and whisper something to him.

"Don't lose to such a brat, chibisuke." Said Ryoga.

"Tsk, I won't lose."

"Later, Haruka and I will be going to the Hospital for her check-up but it seems that that Captain of yours will be coming too."

"Okay." Is his only replies.

"Cheh…so not cute…"

The game ended with Ryoma winning the game and Seigaku won their game against Hyotei. They were overjoyed by it and everyone seems happy. Even Tezuka seems pleased by the situation. Haruka who was still worried about Tezuka's arm walks toward Tezuka rather than enjoying their first winning in the tournament.

"Is your arm alright, Tezuka-senpai?" She asked.

"Ah...it's already fine, Haruka-san."

"I see…then you'll be coming with me to the hospital for the check-up."

"Ahh…I will do so." Answered Tezuka.

"It-It seems to me that, you had broken your promise…Tezuka-senpai…"

"Well…I'm sorry…but it seems that you didn't." He answered and patted Haruka's head gently.

Haruka was shocked by Tezuka's action and became flustered. Not to mention her heart was thumping loudly and her face was as red as ripped tomatoes. Luckily, both Ryoga and Ryoma was nowhere near them at that moment.

**Present…**

"Baka! How can you be so cool…Tezuka-senpai…It is so unfair…Why him? Why did I fall for him?" Haruka started to blushes again by remembering the incident. "Yappari…I like him…afterall…"

_**To be continue...**_

**I know...short right...sorry T-T**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 10 : Confession?!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Confession!

**Thank you for reading and liking this story. ^-^ Well, since i finish up 2 chapters within just 2-3 days i was thinking that i might update the chapters soon before i got busy with my studies and such. Complicated things that is...Don't worry, this story will be updated regularly and won't be on hiatus. The least amount of time that i might take is 2 weeks so...relax. Well then, as usual. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for the reviews! It motivates me just to read them! Well then, ENJOY! (6_6)**

**Chapter 10 : Confession?!**

It seems that there are 3 more days before the next game. This time it will be Seigaku against Jyousei Shonan. But still, without Tezuka with them, it might be a real challenge for Seigaku to actually advance to the next level. Apart from all of the members are full with anticipation and in a good condition, there is nothing to be worried about but Haruka seems distracted by something else. It had been more than a week and she still sighing non-stop and that seems to worry both Ryoga and Ryoma. But, Ryoga obviously didn't want to make Haruka became more troubled than she already is and so he just avoided the topic which differ from Ryoma.

"Haru…you keep on sighing for more than a week already, won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ryoma finally asked.

"Well…it…just…something…" She said while keep on glancing all around.

"That guy is not here…he is helping Ryuzaki-Sensei with something." Said Ryoma who understand what she was searching for.

"Haa….well…promise me that you'll keep it a secret."

"Huh? Why?" Asked Ryoma whom starting to feel curious and somewhat scary. "Is something bad happen?"

"Well…no…it…Just promise me that you'll keep it as a secret!" Haruka started to be fierce all of the sudden and that make Ryoma flinch a little.

"Well…alright…as long as it is not a bad thing."

"Well…" And Haruka started to tell Ryoma about her confession.

**A few days after the game between Seigaku and Hyotei.**

"Tezuka…senpai…are you going to German?" Haruka asked Tezuka while clenching her fingers together behind her back.

"Well, yes…I need to heal my arm. Besides, it will be a good opportunity for me."

"To travel in Europe, right?"

"Yes…Tennis is famous there and it will be a chance to learn something out of it." Said Tezuka while holding a brochure.

"Is…that so…" Haruka could only stare at Tezuka while seeing him with his usual composed face. "Jaa…will you promise me something?" She added.

"Hmm? And what would it be?" Asked Tezuka while staring at Haruka who was a few steps in front of him.

"Will you go for a date with me before you leave?" Asked Haruka with a smile hidden with sadness.

The practise that day ended with the announcement on Tezuka's departure to German and a one set match with Ryoma. It ended with Tezuka won the match with the score of 6 game to 4. Haruka was worried when he asked Ryoma for a match but it seems that Tezuka had thought about it thoroughly and played the match with his right hand. A small smile curved on Haruka's face.

The long awaited day had finally arrived. It was a Sunday morning when both Ryoma and Ryoga was having a match at the temple behind their house while Nanjiroh was overseeing the match with a big grin on his face. Haruka tried to sneak out when she was spotted by her cousin Nanako and her mother who was drying the clothes outside.

"Ara…Haru…where are you going?" Asked Rinko.

"Ano…kaasan…will you keep it as a secret? Onegai~" Begged Haruka.

"Hmm…are you going alone,Haru-chan?" Asked Nanako.

"Hai…well…I have a date today…and I reaaaaaaaaaally don't want both Ryoga-Nii and Ryoma to ruin it…will you help me, kaasan, Nana-chan?"

A small giggle left both Rinko and Nanako who was smiling while looking at Haruka who was there all dressed up looking so cute.

"Hmm…maa…I wonder who is that lucky guy is?" Asked Nanako.

"Umm…maa.." Haruka blushes hearing Nanako's remark.

"Ahh...it seems that my daughter is no longer a little girl…haaaa…youth.." Added Rinko.

"Okasan…don't tease me…"

"Well…that apart, are feeling alright?" Asked Rinko.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling alright!" Said Haruka looking all happy.

"Maa…kiosukete ne." Added Nanako.

"Hmm...well…it can't be help but…have fun… kaasan will try to keep it a secret and that those three Tennis maniac won't know a thing about today."

"Thank You, Kaasan…love you both!"

Haruka was so happy that her mother and cousin support her and helped her to hold both her older brothers and her father at home without noticing that she had went out alone. Smile curved on her face and she's getting all excited about her first date with Tezuka at the amusement park. Well, it was actually a surprise that Tezuka actually agreed to go for a date with her and at amusement park to top it up with. Not to mention that that day will actually be a very important day for Haruka. A love letter to Tezuka is inside her bag.

"Ahh…Tezuka-senpai…sorry that I'm late." She said as she saw Tezuka in his casual clothes waiting for her in front of the train station.

"Haruka-san…you shouldn't run like that…It wasn't that long anyway." Said Tezuka looking all worried about Haruka's health.

"Ahh…I'm fine…don't worry, my health became better since I return to Japan." Haruka assured Tezuka.

"Is that so, well then let's go." Said Tezuka as he patted Haruka's head gently.

_ "Again…he patted me…again…"_ She thought while touching her head.

The rest of the day was such a bliss for Haruka. She was having so much fun with Tezuka at the amusement park and even Tezuka seems to enjoy it. It was finally the time to go home. That short moment will be her most precious memory ever, the fun and lovely moment that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Both of them walk silently side by side when Tezuka was accompanying Haruka to her house. Just right before the corner to her house she suddenly stop and took the letter that she wrote to hand it to Tezuka. Tezuka was puzzled when Haruka suddenly stop walking and he too stop and turn towards Haruka who was now standing in front of him.

"Today…is a fun day for me…" She said.

"Yeah…I think so too." Tezuka replied with his usual calm and composed face.

Suddenly Haruka stepped forward and walk towards Tezuka slowly. She took a deep breath before uttering any words towards Tezuka. She calmly faced Tezuka with a smile.

"Te-Tezuka-senpai always has this calm expression no matter what happens…it's kind of frustrating but…I like it better this way…"

"Haruka-san?"

"I-I might trouble you by doing this but…this…" She handed the letter that she had to Tezuka with a smile on her face. She could see the puzzled face made by Tezuka when he saw that letter. "Would you…read it when you return to your house, Tezuka-senpai?" She added.

"Ahh…I understand…"

"Well then, thank you for today. I had so much fun Tezuka-senpai!" Said Haruka while heading towards her house with a smile.

"Me too, Haruka-san." Tezuka said while curving a smile on his face which startled Haruka but was replied with a bright and broad smile from her.

**Present…**

"…and that is the real situation…Ryoma?" Haruka ended her flashback.

"Ah…" Ryoma sighed and ruffled his hair with a surprised face. He was speechless upon hearing her story. "Maa…you…haaaa"

"Ryoma…are you angry?" Haruka asked.

"It's…I'm not angry, Haru…just…surprised…"

"Well…it's not that I don't want to tell you...it's just that…you know Ryoga-Nii…" Haruka added.

"Maa…I might be opposing it…" Haruka started to look teary by hearing Ryoma's word. "…if it was someone else…"

"Ehh? Ryo…"

"Well…if it is Buchou…I already know that he is a great guy…so…I'm gonna cheer on both of you but…"

"But?"

"What is his reply, Haru?" Asked Ryoma who seems curious by Tezuka's reply to Haruka.

"He…didn't reply…yet…in my letter…I asked him to reply to me when he returns from German…I wrote that…I want him to focused on getting better first…then…he could reply to me…" Said Haruka while starting to look down.

"It's so you, Haru…" Said Ryoma while patting her head gently.

"Umm…" A small smile curved on her face.

_**To be continue**_

_Sorry if it is short T-T The next chapter is longer than the usual! Awaits alright! ^-^_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 11: Buchou's secret Romance!**

_As always please review and comments on ideas and such. (6-6) I really appreciate them!_


	11. Chapter 11 : Buchou's Secret Romance!

**Maa...Everyone! Hello again! A week had passed and it is a new chapter! Maa...I am kinda stuck on the Chapter 13 right now...maa..my progress is kinda different from the updated chapter right ^-^ Well i tend to have back up chapters prepared so that i won't make anyone dissappointed if i kinda hit the wall and regret that i updated things in an irregular kinda time frame...considering that i love to postpone things a lot T-T. Maa enough of my blabbering...i made a poll for the readers on whether i should sneak in a few chapters about Ryoma X Atobe or not. You could vote for it at my profile...Well if it was up to me ...I would definitely made them but...thinking that there are some who don't really read BL (BxB) stories that much i don't really want to disappoint anyone and end up ruining the plot flows... - Komaru desu... Well, please vote! I wanna thanks the reviewers, readers and those who follows and like my story. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH...sorede...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11 : Buchou's secret Romance?**

The sky was clear and the sun was shining so brightly early in the morning. Tezuka who had arrived in German for almost two months had started to adapt to the life at the Rehabilitation Centre. The letter that was handed by Haruka was still on his desk. It had been there for almost everyday. A sigh was heard from his mouth. He quickly adjusted his spectacles and started to continue his daily routine.

Jogging around the centre early in the morning is such a joyful one indeed. The fresh air and the view are awesome as well as the people there. Even though he knew that he should be focusing on his health there are still a few things that keep on bothering him. It seems that even his doctor seems to realise it.

"Tezuka-kun…you seems distracted, does something happen?" Asked Tezuka's doctor.

"No…it's nothing."

"Is that so…well then, we're done for today. You could rest for the day." She said while checking Tezuka's health data.

"Thank you, doctor."

As he returns to his room, his eyes were focusing on a letter that was on his desk. A sigh was heard. Slowly he walks towards his desk and pick up the letter. He reads it thoroughly, well he had read them for many times already but still he still wears this worried face again and again each time he read that letter.

"Haruka…" A name slipped out from his mouth.

**Few months ago…**

"Haru…are you really alright?" Asked Ryoma who was worried about Haruka.

"I'm fine, Ryoma…"

"But you don't look like it…You should bring her home now." He said while glaring at Ryoga who was with them.

"Cheh…'You'? It's Oni-chan to you, chibisuke." Replied Ryoga who was annoyed.

"Hmph. Anyway…you should go home now…" Ryoma added, ignoring Ryoga's word.

"I'm totally fine…Ryoga-ni is here…I want to walk home with you, Ryoma…can't I?" Haruka asked.

"Erk…umm…fine…" It seems that Ryoma just can't say 'No' to Haruka. "Just make sure that you don't move and stay cool alright…"

"Yay~ Thank you, Ryoma! You're the best!" Replied Haruka cheerfully. Even Ryoga can't say anything to Haruka and he just sighed.

As Ryoma continue his practise, Haruka still sitting on the bench watching after everyone from the side line and analysing each and every one of them. Ryoga keep on telling her to rest but her stubbornness is something that even Ryoga can't fight against with. Tezuka who was there watching the scene could only sigh. But it seems that he could not take away his gaze from Haruka who was there smiling happily.

"…ka..zuka…Tezuka."

"Uh…sorry, Oishi. What is it?" Said Tezuka who was lost in his thoughts.

"Jeez, Tezuka. It seems that you had been in the cloud lately. Is something bothering you?" Asked Oishi who was worried about his close friend.

"Ah…No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Asked Oishi again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Both of them continue with their discussion on the team's monthly ranking tournament. They were talking about the plans on dividing the player into four separate group and block. It was not an easy task for sure. Well, Tezuka would discuss the matter with Ryuzaki-sensei as well and most of the decisions were made by him alone. After they finish discussing about the matter, he saw Ryoga who was going to the restroom leaving Haruka alone on the bench. Seeing her alone like that, he could not help but to go to her.

"Are you alright, Haruka-san?" He asked with his usual poker face.

"Ahh…Tezuka-senpai. I'm fine, thank you for asking. By the way…don't you need to watch over them?" She asked.

"Ah…don't worry, I trust them." He answered with pride.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha…" She left a small giggle behind hearing his words. "Are you taking a good care of your arm, Tezuka-senpai?" She suddenly asked Tezuka.

"Ah…"It seems that he was caught off guard. "Ahh…I am, I just did a light practise using my left arm…It is getting better…" He finally answered.

"Hmm…even if it is getting better, it doesn't mean that It is fully healed right? Don't force yourself too much or you'll end up getting hurt instead." Haruka told him with such a serious face. It startled Tezuka seeing Haruka's expression.

"Maa…I'll try." He replied. After a long pause, finally he uttered something to Haruka. "Is your health getting much better?"

"Ah…Yup, it's getting much better lately, even the doctor praised me about it!" She answered cheerfully.

"Is that so…then it's good." Said Tezuka while curving a small smile with such a caring face rather than his usual expressionless face.

He can't help but getting happy and glad seeing Haruka's smiles. She was smiling so cheerfully and brightly that it makes him feels worried and anxious whenever Haruka wears a pain and sad expression. Seeing her all happy and healthy makes him happy. He wondered about such event. Why did he feel that way? The same question was repeating inside his minds ever since that discussion they had with Ryuzaki-sensei on her first day at Seigaku.

"Hmmm….even senpai could smile like that, huh?" Tezuka startled upon hearing Haruka's remark.

"Eh…"

"Ne…Tezuka-senpai, it is much better when you smile like that rather than your usual face." She added.

"Hmm…why is that, Haruka-san?" Puzzled by her words, he asked her.

"Well…bottling up your feeling will make you ill. Don't you know about it, Tezuka-senpai?" Her words really do left such a big impression on Tezuka. Even though, he still kept on doing it all the time.

…

Haruka was breathing heavily. Sweats keep on dripping on her white pale skin that started to become whiter as time ticks by. It was fortunate that Tezuka had to help the homeroom teacher on a task that he happens to stumble upon Haruka who was looking pale on the hallway leading towards the infirmary.

"Haruka-san! Are you alright?" Tezuka was already on a panic mode looking at her condition.

"Te-Tezu…ka…sen…pai?" Haruka could not even speak properly. She can't even stand and keep on kneeling on the floor, holding onto the wall trying to stand.

"You don't look so good…" Tezuka said while checking her condition.

Looking at her like that, he felt a chill rushed to him. All he could think about is her. He quickly carried her on his arm without any delay and rushes to the infirmary. When he arrived there, the infirmary doctor was alarmed when he saw Haruka looking as pale as a white sheet on Tezuka's arm. He quickly prepared the bed for her to lie down. Right after Tezuka slowly puts her on the bed, the doctor quickly tends her. After a few minutes, Haruka's face had regain it's usual colour and she had been breathing normally than before. Seeing her getting much better, eased the Seigaku Tennis club Captain in a lot of way.

"It was such an alarmed situation. It was a good thing to get her here right in time, if not she might have to be hospitalised. Good job, Tezuka-kun." Praised the infirmary doctor while tapping Tezuka's shoulder lightly.

"Ah…thank you very much, sensei…" He said with a note of relief.

"Well then, all she need now is a good rest. Will you accompany her for a bit, I need to inform her homeroom teacher about her health condition." He said while heading towards the door. "I'll inform your teacher too…So don't worry, alright?" He said and left the room with a smile.

Tezuka legs suddenly lose it's strength. He had fallen on a chair. A sigh was heard. He touched his head and looked at Haruka's peaceful and calm sleeping face and started to ease himself into a sitting position on the chair. He gently touched Haruka's face and sweep away a few strand of her hair that was dangling on her face to the side.

"Thank goodness…." Was all he said as he continues to watch over Haruka.

The infirmary door suddenly was flung open with force and had startled Tezuka who was there reading a book beside Haruka's bed. All he could see was the small figure of the Seigaku's freshman with a worried face. That little boy was startled as he saw his Captain was there with his usual calm face waiting beside the bed where a girl was sleeping peacefully. He quickly rushes to her and loses all his words and sighed with relief.

"Echizen…" That older boy said while closing the book that he was reading and put it on his lap.

"Is…Is she…Haru...alright?" Ryoma asked, stuttering with his words.

"Sensei told me that all she need is a good rest. Don't worry." Tezuka tried to ease that poor boy who was trembling in front of him.

"Is-is that so…thank…goodness." Ryoma said as he slides down kneeling in front of Tezuka. "Thank you, Buchou…Sensei told me that you are the one that brought her here." Ryoma added.

"It was a coincidence that I was there…anyone would do the same…"

"Maa…Thank you…"

Right after Haruka's sudden attack, she was excused from school for a few days. Her family took her attack seriously and send her to the hospital for a health check-up. Ryoga's exaggerating is not a new thing, he look after Haruka for the days that she took the school off and was there by her side all the time.

"Maybe you should stop going to school?" Ryoga said.

"NO!" Haruka protested Ryoga with all her might. "I don't want to!"

"But Haru…if something were to happen again…I can't even imagine anything else rather than the terror that I would get." Said Ryoga with a serious and worried face.

"I will be fine, I had been taking my medicine regularly…you know that more than anyone else…Ryoga-Nii…" Haruka begged.

"It was fortunate that your captain-san was there when she felt ill, Ryoma." Ryoga said furiously.

"It was no one's fault, Ryoga…" Said Nanjiroh who was trying to calm them.

"But…Oyaji…."

"I was the one that rejected Ryoma's offer to accompany me to the infirmary…it wasn't his fault." Haruka added.

"Haru…next time, don't do that anymore. Let Ryoma accompany you wherever you want to go alright." Stated Nanjiroh sternly.

"I-I understand…I'm sorry for worrying all of you…" Said Haruka.

"It is alright to make us worry Haru." Said Ryoma while patting Haruka's head gently. "Let us help you…" He added.

"Hmm…okay…"

It didn't take a long time for Tezuka to realise his own feeling. The feeling that he had for that young girl is something that shocked him more than anything else in the world. He didn't even consider that he would fall for Haruka. It actually shocked him more when Haruka suddenly asked him to go for a date with her on the day when he finally decided to go to German to heal his left arm. It never occurs to him that the young innocent girl would actually take such a brave decision to ask him for a date. It actually had lit his heart to know that the young girl actually fell for him when he was suddenly is given a letter after that day passes by, to his surprise that letter was actually a love letter.

**Present…**

Tezuka decide to take a stroll at the Kristov Avenue on his day off. The road was filled with small stalls that sell many things. To his surprise, he bumped into his rehabilitation trainer there who was looking at the goods that were sold there. It was a stall that sells woman accessories.

"Hannah-san…It is a surprise to meet you here." Tezuka admitted.

"Owh…what are you doing here, Kunimitsu?"

"Just taking a stroll."

"Hmm…well, these things actually catches my eyes so…I just take a look at them…might found something that I like or something…" She mumbles while keeping her gaze on the accessories.

"Is that so…"

As he tries to view the goods, something actually catches his eyes. A small ring with a turquoise coloured crystal on it. He took a closer look at that ring and finally picked it up. He analyse that ring intensely and that had made Hannah to laugh.

"What are you doing, Kunimitsu?" She finally asked after bursting in such a loud laugh.

"Just looking."

"Well…a ring for someone special?" She asked while nudging his elbow lightly.

"Might be." His honest answer had actually surprises Hannah.

"Se-seriously?!"

He actually bought that ring. Hannah kept on asking him about that 'Special Someone' which kind of irritates him. He returned to his dorm after the long trip to Kristov Avenue. He put that small box containing the ring on his desk. He actually felt excited on returning to Japan and hoping that everything will be working on smoothly and ended quickly than he anticipated. His heart was leaped with joy when suddenly he received a call from Japan.

**To be continue...**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Her feelings, His answer.**

It is longer right? ^-^ I did promised a longer chapter...

As always thank you for the reviews and don't forget to review and vote for the poll ^-^


	12. Chapter 12 : Her feelings, His answer

**A new chapter! Maa I kinda wanted to curse at myself right now... cause I kinda almost got a writer's block caused by lost of idea. Maa...I'm waiting for the poll's result and kinda put me in a bad state to see only 4 vote were ...still THANK YOU for voting !.So, I conclude it this way...Chapter 13 will have a sneak of Atobe X Ryoma only, ONLY the scene that Atobe tries to make passes at Ryoma. I repeat 'TRIES' making 'PASSES'. I also decided that I'm gonna make a sequel of this story and still thinking on the plot and such as i already posted a few project that i wanna do first at my profile (Maa you can read the summary and wait for it!) And the sequel is gonna be about AtoRyo, so those who did vote for "No, PLEASE DON'T" you can rest assured that this story won't ruin your imagination for the story. Enough of my blabbering...I wanna Thanks the readers , followers and those who favouriting the story also for the reviews that i got. (I kinda smile and laugh at them...can't help to feel happy about it ^-^) THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for your support! So~ ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12 : Her feelings, His answer.**

An invitation was sent to Seigaku for the Invitational Cup. Ryuzaki-sensei informed Oishi about it and everyone was very excited about the news except for Haruka. She had been in the cloud for had been like that ever since Tezuka left for German and everyone started to become worried about her but still, her remark and training are harsher and tougher.

"Will you be alright, Haruka-san?" Asked Fuji.

"I'm fine Fuji-senpai…" She answered.

"Well it is a good thing indeed…since we are all going for the Invitational Cup, we'll be training with the other school, so you can rest Haruka-san." Said Oishi.

"Well, since Ryuzaki-sensei is going, the club will be empty…no one will coach the other members." Haruka stated.

"Ahh…that's right….will it be okay?" Asked Momoshiro.

"It will be alright…Arai, will handle them…well…I don't even know whether it is a good thing or not…" Ryuzaki-sensei added.

"Maa…I'll be coming to the Invitational Cup camp as well…as Ryuzaki-sensei's assistant that is." Haruka announced.

"What? Are you serious?" Asked Kikumaru.

"Yup, I am serious."

The first day had passed smoothly, everyone seems excited and full with anticipation. Haruka also live in one of the dorm, alone that is. But her room is right next to Ryoma's, at first Ryuzaki-sensei asked her to stay with her but Haruka said that it might trouble her if she were to do that and said that it will be better if she stay near Ryoma instead.

"Ahn…what are you doing here, Echizen's little sister?" Asked Atobe.

"Ahh…Monkey King…" Haruka blurted out that name.

"Ahn…you dare to call Ore-sama that name, huh?" Said Atobe a little annoyed that Haruka calls him the same name as Ryoma would.

"Maa…I am Ryuzaki-sensei assistant during this camp."

"Ahn…a girl like you? Maa…Ganbaruyou, midget." Replied Atobe as he walks by.

"What's with that?"

_ "Ahn…It seems that Ore-sama had found something interesting to kill Ore-sama's time with."_ Atobe thought.

…

All of the players under Ryuzaki-sensei were breathing heavily after completing their runs. Ryoma was the only one who did not look so tired and breathless. It seems that the other teams were having a short break. To their surprise, it seems that Atobe and Sanada as well as few other players from different teams had gather around at the court where Ryuzaki-sensei's team is practising.

"…Ha…haaa….and…here…I thought…that…having…Haruka-chan…is a good thing…" Said Kirihara while desperately gasping for air.

"Ha...ha ha haha…I knew that this would happen-nya…" Said Kikumaru who was already lying on the ground.

"Right…" Replied Momoshiro.

"Co-could you do something…anything about it, Echizen?"Asked Kajimoto

"I….I…I agree…" Said Kamio

"Me-me too…" Said Ootari.

"How come you aren't looking as bad as we are, Echizen?" Asked Shishido who was sweeping his sweat.

"Hmm…Maa…It wasn't as bad as the practise that she had planned for me everyday…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Ehh?! Seriously, Echizen?" Asked Kirihaya.

"Maa…she did say that she could train him at home too…I didn't expect this much…" Said Oishi.

"Both at home and at school huh?" Said Momoshiro.

"You…you got it hard huh, Echizen?" Said Kamio.

"What are you guys are mumbling about…next will be muscle training." Suddenly Haruka came and cut in their conversation.

"Haru…could we rest a bit before that?"Asked Ryoma who was practically begging to Haruka upon seeing the other members.

"Hmm…maa…okay…30 minutes rest then we'll go to the gym." She replied while smiling. "And Ryoma…"

"Hai?"

"Do something about those crowds." She said while pointing towards the crowds that were gathering around their court.

"Eh?" The other players were surprise by the crowds too.

"Maaa…I wonder why all of them are here?"Asked Ryuzaki-sensei who was just arrived to the court after having a meeting with the other coaches.

They were surprised to see Ryuzaki-sensei there after the long meeting. Because they were too tired they didn't even noticed the players that had been gathering around them as well. Thanks to Haruka that is.

"Hmm…she never knows how to hold it in huh.." Said Fuji.

"It's most likely 120% that she will torture these guys with practise regiments and menu." Said Inui while adjusting his glasses.

"You can never judge a book by its cover huh?" Said Oshitari.

"Ahn…what an interesting girl she is, Echizen Haruka." Said Atobe.

"Maa…even Tezuka would actually obey her…" Fuji stated with a smirk.

"Maji?" Asked Mizuki who was shocked by that fact.

"Maa…it's a good thing that we are not with their team,huh." Stated Yuuta.

"You're too soft!" Suddenly Sanada shouted hearing Yuuta's remark.

"All of you! What are you guys doing here!" Shouted Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ryuzaki-sensei was chasing them away when suddenly she looked pale and started to hold her chest. Haruka who realised these started to become worried and get closer to her. Suddenly Ryuzaki-sensei collapsed right in front of them. She was hospitalized and can no longer coach the group.

"Ahh….Ryuzaki-sensei is hospitalized and we have no coach." Grunted Kirihaya.

"Maa…it can't be help right?" Said Kajimoto.

"Well, Haruka-san is still here…and she had been watching over us for 2 days…maa…we just need to train under the menu, right?" Asked Kamio.

"Well…put aside the training menu…without a coach, no one can nominate us for the Junior Invitational Team right?" Asked Shishido

"Ehhh?! Is that so?" Asked Momoshiro who was shocked to hear the fact.

"Maaa…the will assign a coach to us right?" Said Ootori.

"Saa…we just need to practise like we used to." Said Sengoku.

"Right-nya~" Replied Kikumaru.

"Hmm…who might that person be?" Asked Oishi.

"Saa…who knows…we just need to wait." Said Ryoma.

The day went as usual. The torturing practises and the tired days remains for another 2 whole days when finally that person came as the substitute coach for Ryuzaki-sensei as she had asked for. The other coaches agreed and finally, Ryuzaki-sensei's team will have a new coach to lead them.

Haruka was supervising all of them like she usually did but that day she feel unease about something. Ryoma who realised this came to her after he had finishes his part of practise. Slowly he walks towards Haruka while holding his racquet.

"What's wrong, Haru?"

"Ahh…it's nothing but…It feels like something is about to happen. I just don't know what…" Haruka said while keep on holding her book tighter.

"Maa…everything will be just fine, don't worry that much Haru." Said Ryoma while patting her head gently.

"Well…it's almost time for dinner. They should have finished by now."

"Ahh…right…"

As both Haruka and Ryoma walks towards the other members, the court gate was opened by a young man who was carrying a bag on his back. He entered the court slowly and searching for the members. He finally spotted them and hurriedly walks towards them.

"Maaa…minna, Otsukare!" Haruka shouted happily. "It's almost dinner time now…let's head back." She added.

"Waaahhh….Yokatta~" Everyone shouted with ease and happiness.

"Finally…we can rest-nya~" Added Kikumaru.

"Otsukare." This time that young man spoken.

Everyone was shocked to hear the voice and started to search for the person. Surprised by what they all saw, everyone went speechless, even Haruka who was smiling turn into stone and dropped her book onto the ground.

"Bu…Buchou…" Ryoma spoken as he was surprised by the man that he thought was away from Japan.

"Te-Tezuka…sen..pai?" Asked Haruka who was finally found her voice to speak.

"You seem fine, Haruka-san…" Tezuka said with his usual calm and collected face.

"Umm…you too, Tezuka-senpai." She replied.

Later that night, it was announced that Tezuka will be replacing Ryuzaki-sensei as the coach for her group and the other coach will be replacing her position as the General Coach. The other Seigaku members are happy that Tezuka is there with them. Haruka had been so quiet ever since she saw Tezuka at the court and its makes her to be really nervous. Ryoma seems to notice it and smile at her, saying that things will be just fine.

As the dinner and the welcoming party for Tezuka was done, all of the players already started to return to their room. Ryoma was sitting with Haruka at the dining hall to watch her taking her medicine. Suddenly, Tezuka approach them.

"Jeez, Ryoma…I could just take my medicine inside my room…" Haruka grunted.

"Hmmm…I just know that you might skip it or forgot about it." Said Ryoma.

"Fine…" And she gulped down her medicine with water.

"Good." Said Ryoma while helping her to organise her medicine and pills.

"Echizen, Haruka, still not return to your room?" Suddenly Tezuka asked.

"Ahh, Buchou…I'm just supervising Haru here…"

"Supervising?"

"Whether she took her medicine or not." Said Ryoma.

"Maa…Ryoga-Nii asked him to.." Added Haruka.

"Ah…Haruka-san, may I have a word with you?" Suddenly Tezuka asked.

Haruka was shocked to hear Tezuka's request. Ryoma who was there just looked at Haruka who was shocked and just sigh softly. He quickly gathers Haruka medicine and zipped the case neatly. He was ready to leave when Haruka grabbed his shirt. Ryoma just replied with a smile and touch her hand gently.

"Maa, I will return to my room first, please look after her for a bit, Buchou." Ryoma said and quickly walk towards his room.

The situation turns awkward and both of them became quiet. Suddenly Tezuka sat in front of Haruka and started to cough a little. Haruka became more tense and her mind keep on calling for Ryoma to come, but it would be impossible.

"Haruka-san…do you remember your letter to me?" Suddenly Tezuka asked.

"Eh? Ah…Yes…"

"I need you to forget about that letter." He said.

Haruka was shocked to hear Tezuka's request. At that time, the only thing that she could think of is that Tezuka had rejected her confession. Her eyes went teary and nothing seems to be able to stop the tears from falling when suddenly Tezuka held her hand gently. She was shocked and looked at Tezuka's face. His expression made her tears fall. Tezuka was smiling gently to her.

"Haruka-san…I like you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Is…is this…a dream?" Haruka asked.

"No…it is not." Tezuka replied.

"Umm…Thank You…Tezuka-senpai…" Haruka said happily while blushing.

"It's Kunimitsu to you, Haruka."

_**To be continue...**_

_A longer chapter right ^-^._

_Maa thank you once again for reading and please review..._

**Next Chapter: Chapter 13 : That man, His scheme.**


End file.
